Apostle
|Base ID = }} The Apostles are a group of people who follow the teachings of Ciirta and believe Sheogorath is unfit to rule the Shivering Isles. Beliefs The apostles adhere to the teachings of Ciirta, an Imperial who survived the last Greymarch. At the conclusion of the Greymarch, Ciirta made her way into the throne room of New Sheoth Palace and discovered that Sheogorath was gone. She believed he fled out of cowardice, and was no longer worthy of ruling the Isles. The apostles follow Ciirta in this belief and dedicate themselves to understanding the "light" of Ciirta. Equipment They are equipped with their own unique daggers and robes. Locations They are found in The Howling Halls, located on the Dementia side of the Isles. Dialogue ;Symbols of Office "Greetings, friend. Have you come seeking the light?" :Ciirta "Ciirta is the lightbringer. She has seen things that we can only imagine. If you are here to join us, you must speak with her." :Howling Halls "Hundreds of years ago, this very building once served as a temple in Cyrodiil that sought to "cure" the mad. It was in this temple that Emperor Pelagius was taken during his madness. After his death in these very halls, the temple was destroyed. We stole the stones from Cyrodiil and reassembled the temple here in the Shivering Isles." :The Light "We seek the light with an open eye and an open heart. We carve the flesh away, seeking the light within. The light reveals all secrets, and knows all thoughts. None can hide from it, and it shines in all places. Forsake the flesh, and you shall know the light." "Light guide you, brother." If talking to a traitor Apostle: "May the light shine upon your face!" :Ciirta "Ciirta guides us to the light, but... her obsession with Sheogorath keeps us from achieving it! Ra'kheran, now he -- I've said too much." :The Light "Ciirta promised to bring us to the light. It is a way, a promise of a better future. Free from the shackles of Sheogorath. "The light is knowledge," she says. "Forsake all ignorance and morality in favor of the light," she teaches. But what does she do? She sits in her chamber and dreams of revenge against Sheogorath! She is a liar and has stolen our lives. Soon, we will seek the light without her." After killing Ciirta: "Ciirta is dead. Ra'kheran will guide us now." :Ciirta "Ciirta's light has been darkened. Now is the time for another to rise and stand in her place." After killing Ciirta with Ra'kheran's aid: "Ciirta is dead. Ra'kheran will guide us now." :Ciirta "At last! We are free from Ciirta and her madness. Hail to Ra'kheran, the lightbringer!" After killing Ciirta with Ra'kheran's aid, but speaking with one of Ciirta's supporters: "She has darkened... what will we do now?" :Ciirta "Her... her light has gone out. What will we do now? Are we damned to walk in the darkness forever? Who will lead us?" "Who will guide us, now that she is gone?" Quotes *''"Her light shall show you the way."'' *''"The flesh is weak. The light is all."'' *''"Greetings, brother. How does the light find you this day?"'' *''"Light guide you, brother."'' Conversations Apostle: "Halt! Who goes?" Apostle 2: "Have no fear, brother. It's only me." Apostle: "Ah, I see you well, my friend. With all the new recruits, it's hard to be certain who is who." Bugs *If the Hero has 100% Chameleon and talks to one of the Apostles, they will not speak and the subtitles will say "I HAVE NO GREETING." Appearances * de:Apostel es:Apóstol fr:Apôtre Category:Shivering Isles: Factions Category:Shivering Isles: Dementia Characters